This invention is directed toward a method and device for stroboscopically tuning a stringed musical instrument and more particularly toward such a method and device which utilizes a monochromatic stroboscopic light source and a compatible monochromatic filter for viewing the light reflected from the vibrating string being tuned.
Stroboscopic tuning of stringed musical instruments such as guitars and the like has been known for some time. This type of tuner basically includes a light source which turns on and off at a predetermined and preset frequency which frequency is equal to the desired frequency of the string to be tuned. When the strobe light is shined on the string, the well-known stroboscopic movement is observed and as the string is brought into tune, movement stops and the illuminated portion of the string appears to be standing still. One such device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,071. A specific arrangement for combining a stroboscopic tuner with a guitar pick is shown in Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 120,061 filed Feb. 11, 1980, the entire subject matter of said application being incorporated herein by reference.
While the stroboscopic tuning technique is quite accurate and relatively easy to master, it does have its drawbacks, particularly when utilizing a small hand held tuner such as described in Applicant's above-mentioned co-pending application. In a dimly lit room, such a stroboscopic tuner will produce sufficient stroboscopic light so that the effect on the vibrating string can be easily seen. However, in a very well lit room it may be extremely difficult to observe the stroboscopic light being reflected from the vibrating string. The stroboscopic tuning device is, of course, totally ineffective if the stroboscopic light being shined on the string cannot be readily observed.